Black Widow of La Porte
"Black Widow of La Porte" is a instrumental Speed Metal song by John 5, featuring Jim Root of Slipknot of his solo album The Devil Knows My Name. The song appears in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock as a unlockable song, unlocked by beating the final encore (Sudden Death by Megadeth) in Quest Mode. The song is considered one of the hardest songs on guitar, due to its numerous and blistering guitar solos, as well as it's length making it quite a endurance test. Beating the song on Expert guitar rewards the player with the "Hand Mutilator" achievement. The problem with this song is there is no one 'hard' section, though the first half is significantly harder than the second. If you can pass your way through the first solos, you should have little trouble. There are two sections, however, seemingly intent to break your hands; Web Spinning and Spider Crawl. Web Spinning is made up of high speed turns about G-R-G, R-Y-R, R-Y-O, and G-Y-O. They last for one bar each, then half a bar each, then one turn each, making it incredibly complex and snaking around the fret. Spider Crawl is an extremely difficult section of tap notes in the coda of the song; if you can pass it you have effectively done the song. it is best to save Star Power for this, there is no describable pattern, and it will take a while to combo. It is easier to use one hand, then a second for the quick R-Y-R-B section- though this is far easier said than done. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 300,000 Platinum: 450,000 Diamond: 600,000 *TAP NOTES: Hit Tap Notes without strumming. Gold: 169 Platinum: 272 Diamond: 427 *NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 200 Platinum: 300 Diamond: 400 Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 252,800 Platinum: 313,100 Diamond: 372,200 *STAR POWER SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high score while in Star Power. Gold: 40,000 Platinum: 70,000 Diamond: 100,000 *NOTE STREAK: Hit as many notes in a row as you can. Gold: 494 Platinum: 632 Diamond: 759 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 435,200 Platinum: 534,500 Diamond: 608,800 *RED NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 587 Platinum: 718 Diamond: 809 *KICK NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 309 Platinum: 580 Diamond: 966 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 725,000 Platinum: 1,385,000 Diamond: 2,085,000 *NON-STANTARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 871,000 Platinum: 1,478,000 Diamond: 2,199,000 *BANK STAR POWER: Fill the SP meter as much as possible. Gold: 13.10x Platinum: 16.55x Diamond: 19.05x Sections Hell's Belle 8-Legged Intro Serial Solo A Serial Solo B Chorus 1 8-Legged Break 1 Killer Solo A Killer Solo B Chorus 2 Arachnophobia Root Of All Evil 1 Venom Solo 1 Roof Of All Evil 2 Venom Solo 2A Venom Solo 2B Root Of All Evil 3A Roof Of All Evil 3B Web Spinning A Web Spinning B Chorus 3A Chorus 3B 8-Legged Break 2 Chorus 4 Red Hourglass 1A Red Hourglass 1B Red Hourglass 1C Super Serial Solo A Super Serial Solo B Super Serial Solo C Super Serial Solo D Chorus 5 Red Hourglass 2A Red Hourglass 2B Red Hourglass 2C Red Hourglass 2D Spider Crawl A Spider Crawl B Chorus 6 Red Hourglass 3A Red Hourglass 3B Red Hourglass 3C 8-Legged Outro The Devil Knows Your Name Songwriters *John Lowery Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:11th Tier Category:Songs by John 5 Category:Songs by Slipknot